


Good boy, Antoine!

by dickthirsty69



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Antoine Griezmann - Freeform, Body Worship, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paul Pogba - Freeform, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickthirsty69/pseuds/dickthirsty69
Summary: Antoine and Paul come together somehow and have had a sex relationship ever since. A lot of Porn and stuff like that with a little bit of plot. Set in 2018, but Antoine has long hair again (somehow).





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic.  
> Please leave comments and kudos, i would appreciate it.  
> Enjoy :)

The French team came back from a long, exhausting game and Antoine was happy to finally go to the hotel and sleep. He said goodbye to everyone and went to his room to take a shower. After cleaning himself up and getting ready for bed, he layed down on his bed with his laptop and watched what was going on on Twitter and his other social media platforms. He looked at the reports of the game and was pleased of how positive they were. He was really proud of himself. But as he clicked through the gallery of the best pictures of the game, he saw a picture he would've liked to have seen earlier: It was a picture of his best friend Paul, topless, with sweatdrops on his big chest and abs. Antoines pants started to get tight.

He put his blanket off of him and lifted his hips so he could pull down his pants and his boxers off. He grabbed a bottle of lube on his bedside table and pured some on his hands and on his rock hard six inch cock. He leaned back and started to please himself. He slowly began to massage his dick and balls as he began to slowly stroke his cock. A small gasp left his lips as he began to go faster up and down his cock. He bit his bottom lip as he began to jerk off his dick in a faster pace. He went faster and faster and his deep groans began to turn into high pitched moans. He imagined how Paul would jerk him off with his beatiful soft grip but a strong grip on his cock. Antoine began to push his whole upper body with every stroke up and down as he came closer to reach his climax. He slightly drooled and spread his legs apart as he thought of how good Paul had to be at giving handjobs. Paul always talked about how much his hands hurted after he masturbated so he had to be good at that. Antoine had to be quiet but he couldn't handle himself and let out loud, high moans as he slowly teased his hole with his other hand. His voice cracked and his leg muscels tightened as he shot his load into his hand accompanied by a loud scream of Pauls name: 

"FUCK PAUL....HNGHH!"

As he tried to catch his breath he looked down at him: His whole legs and his bed sheet were covered in his sticky substance and even the laptop got some of it. He stroke through his long hair and took some paper sheets he had in his dresser and cleaned up the mess he made. His still throbbing cock had red marks of his fingers on it and his pale face turned completely red. He never came so hard at jerking off. After he cleaned himself and the bed up, he went to sleep, dreaming of doing naughty things with Paul the whole night. But as he woke up, something was different. 

Something was clearly off. 

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak...

What the hell was going on?


	2. Pauls little boy

What the hell was going on?  
He looked around the room. Everything was the same as yesterday, but his laptop was standing on the bedside table, facing his direction. He looked around his body and still had his boxers on, but his legs and arms were spread widely apart from each other, tied at the end of the bed.  
"Hmmmmmgh!"  
He tried to scream for help but he couldn't, because his mouth was covered with duct tape. But then Paul was entering the room. Antoine thought he was save now and Paul could unbound him but it didn't look like that. Paul ignored Antoine whilst going to the desk, picking something up and going back out of the room, whilst Antoine screamed as if he was fighting for his life for Paul to come back and unbound him. Antoine only could move his head a little bit and he asked himself, why he was bound up. He was still in his thoughts whilst Paul was coming back in, his arms crossed behind his back. He stood at the bottom of the bed Antoine was bound to and said:  
"Oh Grizi, you're already awake?"  
Antoine tried to answer him but Paul couldn't make out any word.  
"Oh! I realized you couldn't answer with duct tape on your mouth ahaha! Do you ask yourself why you're here?  
Antoine shook his head hectically.  
"Do you remember what you did yesterday night? Do you remember?"  
Antoine shook his head with a confused look on his face. He didn't remember anything he could have done to Paul or his team.  
"Let me help your thoughts", he said as he got to the laptop and turned it on. It revealed the pic of Paul half naked after yesterdays game. Antoine swallowed.  
"Yesterday night i caught you jerking off to a pic of me after yesterdays game. Remember?"  
Antoine was turning pale and swallowing hard, his heart began to beat heavily.  
"DID YOU?!", Paul asked angrily.  
Antoine nodded embarrassingly.  
"You know nobody does that. And definitely not you do that. You'll be punished for that! You want daddy Paul? You'll get daddy Paul!", Paul said as he pulled off his T-Shirt.  
He then got up to the bed and sat right on Antoines body whilst looking him straight in the eyes. He slapped Antoine in the face and then turned around and pulled down Antoines boxers. Antoine was almost getting crushed by Paul sitting on his chest and was confused as Paul began pulling down Antoines pants. He then whispered into Antoines ears:  
"You want to be pleased by me? I'm sorry to tell you, but you can not and will not cum today!"  
He then got off Antoine and layed down on Antoines bed, looking him in the eyes whilst facing Antoines dick. He began to slowly jerk off Antoines dick and massage Antoines balls. Antoine began to moan but Paul almost immediatly stopped jerking him off as his dick was standing. He got off and got into the other room and came back with something Antoine couldn't identify: It looked like a ring. Then Paul went back to Antoine and put the Ring on Antoines pulsing dick. Then he got up again, and stood beside Antoine. Antoine looked confused at the ring until he saw that Paul had a remote in the same colour as the ring. Paul still kept keeping eye contact with Antoine and said:  
"Remember Grizi! Don't cum!"  
Antoine swallowed as Paul pushed onto the button on the control, making the ring on Antoines cock vibrate and Antoine moan. Antoine moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure as Paul slapped him in his face and told him, he should remain eye contact or he'll be punished severely. Paul was keeping eye contact with Antoines beautiful blue eyes, which were filled with joy and fear, the whole time and moved from the one side of the room to the other whilst Antoine kept moaning. Antoine began moaning more rapid because of the waves of pleasure the ring was sending through his cock and he hoped that Paul wouldn't notice that he was close to cum. Paul could tell by the moans and the look on his face that Antoine was close to his climax so he turned the cockring off. Antoine groaned in displeasure as Paul pulled the cockring off and went back out off the room. Antoine was so close to cum and he wanted to touch himself so badly right now. He pulled at the handcuffs but couldn't move. Then Paul came back in and said:  
"Poor little boy. You can't move? Well, too fucking bad You will pay for your sins!"  
Paul was holding two feathers in his hands and went back to Antoines bad and layed down on him. He took in every hand one feather and remembered Antoine:  
"Remember! Don't cum!"  
He began to touch Antoines cock and balls with the feathers. The feathers were soft and feeling good on his head and balls, but they weren't good enough to bring Antoine over the top. Paul ran up and down Antoines cock, teasing him with the soft feathers. They were slightly tickling him and he began to giggle so that Paul sped up and rubbed faster up and down his cock. Antoine was feeling his climax again and hoped, Paul wouldn't notice that he was so close, but right before he came, Paul took off the feathers and slowly tickled his inner thigs with them. Antoine was squealing but Paul didn't listen to him. After a while he again tickled Antoines dick and pulled off again as Antoine was about to cum. Then he again tickled his thighs, then again his dick. He repeated this again and again and it was driving Antoine crazy. Antoine pulled at the cuffs and begged for Paul to stop this orgasm torture but Paul didn't even notice him. He kept doing the same thing over and over but then Paul finally backed off and went out of the room. It left Antoine a minute of relief and he thought if he wouldn't do something right now, he would go insane and began to slam his head into the pillow. Paul then came back again this time with something out of the freezer: Whipped cream. Antoine already whined at the thought of what Paul would do to him with that. This time Paul stood beside him and opened the bottle. He began spraying it all over Antoine. From his fingers to his arms, to his collar bone, to his chest and nippels, down his stomach and his thighs and on his feet. He covered almost everything except his face and his dick. Then he began to lick down the lines of the whipped cream. He licked down his fingers, saying that they still taste like Antoines cum, and arms and sucked at his collar bone, leaving small marks. The licking made Antoine so horny and crazy that he again was pulling at the handcuffs, hoping for Paul to release, but he didn't. Then he went down his chest, massaged Antoines nipples with his tongue, then he licked down his stomach all whilst keeping eyecontact with Antoine. Then he kept on going down to his thigs, his legs and licking his foot clean. Then he did the same thing with the opposite side. He then kept sucking the big toe asking Antoine:  
"You want me to do that with your dick?"  
Antoine exhaustedly nodded. Paul kept looking at Antoine whilst showing him how to suck dick on his big toe. This was making Antoine even hornier and he began to slam his head into his pillow. Then Paul went again back out of the room and came back in with a muscle stimulator. Antoine thought that this procedure would never end and he tried to scream but he didn't have the power anymore to do so. He let out some quiet squeals and Paul noticed that and asked him:  
"What is wrong. What do you want?"  
Paul seemed to have a little bit of compassion for Antoine so he got to Antoine and he took off the duct tape to let Antoine speak.  
"What is wrong Grizi?", Paul asked. Antoine, completely exhausted, replied:  
"Please Paul...I want to cum. I will do everything, please, please..."  
"Okay, we can make a deal: I will suck you off until you cum. But in return, I want you to do something special!"  
"Please...I will do everything"  
"You will be my sexslave for the whole week. You'll do anything i want from you. You'll call me daddy and do any sexual favour i wish for."  
"I don't care!", Antoine answered, willing and needing to cum.  
Paul layed down the muscle stimulator and layed on Antoine. Paul then took Antoines full lenght into his mouth, massaging his head with his tongue. It didn't take long for Paul to send Antoine over the top. All of Antoines muscles in his body began to shake as closed his eyes and with a loud  
"FUUUCK...PAUL!!!"  
he came hard into Pauls mouth, filling it with his delicious, hot semen. Antoine breathed like he was suffocating and even blacked out after he reached his climax; he never came so fucking hard in his entire life. Paul swallowed all of it and after that he stood up, stroke through Antoines hair, pulled his chin up to his head and said:  
"That was my part of the deal. Now its your turn."  
Antoine swallowed...


	3. Chapter 3

Antoine was in a hurry: Paul texted him that he should come to his room before 10pm. He was expecting that something bad happened. Antoine was arriving at Pauls Hotel and asked the receptionist which of the rooms Pauls was. He got up with the elevator to the story Pauls room was in. As he got closer to Pauls room he noticed that the door was standing open. He peeked through it but couldn't see Paul so he stepped into the room and searched for him. He yelled his name:  
"PAUL?"   
He searched through all rooms until he arrived in the bedroom. Something was off. A neckband on a chain and a dog bowl with his nickname Grizi carved into. Paul didn't have a dog. Lots of condoms were laying on the bed. Antoine was confused but then remembered, that yesterday Paul said that he would be Pauls slave for the whole week. Before he could react and run out of the room the door slammed shut and Paul lifted up Antoine and pushed him into the wall.   
"Did you forget what i said yesterday? You're my slave. You will do everything i want you to do! And you didn't arrive in time! You know this has consequences!" Antoine tried to reply but he was immediately silenced by Pauls Hand as Paul continued:   
"Hurry up! Undress yourself, put on that neckband and then bend over my leg!" Antoine was feeling kind of scared and confused at the same time. "Didn't I say hurry up!? Do i have to remind you that I am much stronger than you and if you resist I can force you physicly to do this?"   
"Ye..Yes.."   
"Didn't I say that you should call me daddy!?"   
"Yes daddy."  
Then Antoine undressed himself until he was only in his boxers and his socks.   
"Good boy! Now put on that neckband and then bend over my knee!"   
Antoine put on the neckband connected to a chain and got back to Paul. Paul sat on the bed and bound the chain on the bed. Then Antoine bend over Pauls knee. "And you will count loudly every time I hit you! Okay Grizi?"   
"Yes daddy!"   
Paul pulled off Antoines boxers and slightly stoke his butt letting out a little giggle of Antoine.   
"SILENCE!"   
Then Paul took a very hard swing at Antoines juicy butt. Antoine was screaming every time he got spanked but he counted every single time he got hit: "Fifteen..AHHHH!...sixteen...AHHH!...seventeeAAHHHH!"   
He got spanked thirty times and his ass turned completely red and it was hurting like hell. Antoine had tears in his eyes and was whining whilst dangling over Pauls knee but Paul had no compassion with him:   
"Stop crying you pussy! You know I didn't invite you to cry, I invited you to do me another favor!"   
Antoine stood up only to get told by Paul to kneel down "like a good dog."   
"I invited you to simply just do the same I did for you yesterday: Open your mouth!"   
Antoine always dreamed about doing this and was really looking forward to it but he didn't want Paul to notice that. But then Paul said:   
"Haven't you always wanted to do that Grizi?"   
Antoine slightly nodded being embaressed. He watched as Paul took off his pants and his shirt so he only had on his boxers. Antoine began to fill with lust and Paul was able to see Antoines boner creating a nice bulge in Antoines boxers.   
"Already getting hard baby boy? I'm sorry to tell you but you can't touch yourself"   
Antoine looked shocked and swallowed.   
"No, please daddy. I need to touch myself please..."   
"Im sorry Grizi, but you have been a naughty boy!"   
Paul then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Antoine closer by his chain. Antoine then put his face in front of Pauls crotch and Paul put his strong thighs over Antoines shoulders as Antoine pulled down Pauls boxers revealing his big monster cock. Antoine thought it was 10 inches and he imagined that going into him. Antoine grabbed onto Pauls back and his big abs as he took the head into his mouth and began to suck deliciously.   
"Here we fucking go Grizi!" Paul said.   
Antoine drove his small pink lips over Pauls cock and moved his tongue over Pauls slit and his whole head. Paul was really enjoying that view: He always imagined Antoine being his cock slave and feeling his soft lips on his cock. It was like heaven for him and he let out small, deep groans. Antoine was enjoying seeing Paul getting pleasured so he took his cock deeper in his mouth, sucking harder on it and massaging his balls. Paul begins to moan more frequent and he begins to go in and out of Antoines mouth but he wants more. He buries his hands in Antoines hair and begins to move Antoines head to get his dick deeper into Antoines cave. Antoine loved seeing Paul enjoying it but wanted to make him go wild, go crazy over how good he sucks his cock so he begins to get in more and more of Pauls cock.   
"Do you like that?" Antoine mumbles.   
"Shut up! You're so good!" Pauls said, making Antoine smile slighly and sucking even harder.   
Paul begann to pull Antoines hair and moaning even louder. "Jesus fuuuucking Christ Griziiiii. Where have you been to whole fucking time? Antoine smirks and takes Pauls whole lenght into his mouth, massaging his cock with his gag reflex. Paul was breathing heavily and groaning loudly and with a loud "FUCK!" Paul came hardly into Antoines mouth making him gag. His whole cock spasmed. He then fell onto his back, breathing heavily and smiling. Antoine was still sitting under him, swallowing all of his cum. Paul then sat back up and drove through Antoines messed up hair:  
"You're so good baby...I fucking love you!"   
"I'll do everything to make daddy feel good" Antoine said and giggled. Paul then pulled the neckband off of Antoine and said:   
"Come here Antoine." Antoine sat onto the bed, his butt still hurting. Then Paul kneeled in front of Antoine and said:   
"Now it's your turn Grizi" as he pulled down Antoines boxers.


End file.
